gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Hollow Storm
COG Preparations In order for the Coalition to strike back at the Locust Horde it had to organize an army with very little time and barely any spare equipment. The COG managed to muster up hundreds of Derricks, Centaur Tanks, cargo trucks, Armadillo APCs and King Ravens, while at the same time fighting off the Locust in the streets of Jacinto City itself. The COG had to send all able bodied men ranging from Stranded conscripts, fresh recruits, battle hardened Pendulum War veterans, and pardoned ex-convicts from the "Slab". Assault on Landown After fighting off another Locust raid into deep sectors of Jacinto, Chairman Richard Prescott gave one last motivational speech before he send out the Coalitions finest soldiers on either a suicidal run or the greatest achievement in Human history. After the COG troops met at the staging area they moved out to assault the city of Landown, where the ground could be penetrated with Grindlift platforms and from which an attack the Locust home front could commence. After encountering heavy resistances and taking numerous casualties from Locust air and ground forces and passing sinkholes the columns were able to reach Landown and succeeded in briefly taking the city. After a short but heavy fight Landown was liberated. Shortly after, the Locust high priest Skorge led a counter-attack against the Coalition forces within the city. Luckily, Coalition troops were able to deploy the Grind Lifts and thus able to begin Operation Hollow Storm.Gears of War 2 act 2 The Inner Hollows After digging their way though, the Gears found themselves unable to communicate with High Command on the surface. While Delta squad was regrouping and dodging Grind lifts digging past them several other squads including Alpha-7, Echo-2, Echo-5, Alpha-1,and Sigma Squad were moving into the hollows and engaging heavy resistance. Alpha-1 were able to proceeded and destroy the Seeders while other Gears hit Locust hard points. After briefly reestablishing communications link with the surface the Gears began to advance deeper into the Hollows. Delta Squad destroyed a Locust staging ground and located a Locust forward base and eliminated all Locust forces in the base, turned a Locust patrol into a Turkey shoot and were able to save many Gears in the process. This advance was ended when the entire city of Ilima was brought down by the Locust Rift Worm. After llima fell Coalition forces decided pull their troops out of the Hollows to reinforce the defenses of Jacinto City. The Riftworm was killed by Delta Squad who cut its arteries from the inside. Some Grind lifts were lost when their paths dropped them either into unstable ground or into water. The Second Wave and the Locust civil war After Delta Squad members Dominic Santiago and Marcus Fenix located the Locust home city of the Nexus, they used their JACK robot to send out a homing beacon. This allowed COG reinforcements to safely dig into the city and avoid the Imulsion lakes. During the second assault on the Hollows the Coalition discovered that the Locust were in the midst of a civil war with their subspecies, the Lambent Locust, who appeared to be winning. Coalition troops located slave quarters of captured Gears and Stranded, kept in incarceration by the Locust for unknown reasons. After Locust forces began a massive assault on Jacinto and the Coalition in turn began the opening phase of the plan to sink the city itself all remaining Gears in the Hollows pulled out.Gears of War 2 act 4 Two members of Delta-One was able to punch a hole into the Locust hold of the city and able to enter the sinkhole. They were able to hijack a Brumack and destroyed all Locust Forces in the area and able to allow a Lightmass bomb to enter the Hollows. But the Brumak went lambent and lost the Lightmass bomb. Delta have to go to plan two decided to destroyed the Lambent Brumack and able to sink the last city the COG control in ordered to win the war. Aftermath The COG able to evacuate all civilians and gears from Jacinto and the Hollows moved into a frozen wastelandGears of War:Jacinto Remnant. COG forces also investigated a Locust massacred in JilaneGears of War:Jilane. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events Category:Events